Recently, an air-circulating mat for evaporating sweat from a human body by causing air to flow has been put into practice (see Patent document 1, for example). This air-circulating mat includes a spacer, a bag-shaped body, and air blowing means and is used by being placed on a seating device such as a chair. The air-circulating mat is formed having a shape like a home base of baseball. The spacer is to ensure an air path through which the air flows inside the air-circulating mat and has a substantially regular square-shaped spacer body portion and a substantially trapezoidal shaped spacer extension portion. The bag-shaped body is to cover the spacer and has a bag body portion containing the spacer body portion and a bag extension portion continuing to the bag body portion and containing the spacer extension portion. Here, when the air-circulating mat is used, a user is seated on the bag body portion. The air blowing means is for generating a flow of air in the air path ensured by the spacer. This air blowing means is mounted on the bag extension portion of the bag-shaped body.